


On The Road

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, Greg and Mycroft in biking leathers, M/M, Motorbike, Mystrade fluff, Scotland, You do not have permission to post to another site., You do not have permission to translate this work., mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Greg and Mycroft are on a biking holiday in Scotland. This harks to my Winterlight series, where Greg is allowed to wear Fraser Tartan.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	On The Road

**Author's Note:**

> this one is less angsty and with a higher fluff quotient

"This is the life."

"Pardon, darling?"

"This," Greg says, looking out across the Scottish loch, glittering in the afternoon sun. He checks his watch, then checks out Mycroft, his arse framed nicely in biking leathers. “This is the life. You, me, a bike, **on the road** , destination unknown…”

“You really _do_ like this, don’t you?”

“Cos I’m with you, love. Why? Don’t you?”

“I admit to being marginally out of my comfort zone not knowing where we shall sleep tonight, but...honestly? It reminds me of fieldwork; thinking on one’s feet, reacting to circumstance, finding oneself in foreign country…”

“Mycroft, it’s Scotland, it’s not exactly foreign country.”

“Tell Nicola that.” 

Greg laughed. “Had tea with her too, hm?”

“On occasion. She makes a compelling argument for living up here.”

“Yeah, well, it’s beautiful.”

“Where exactly are we?”

“Loch Awe. There’s a campsite if we follow this road. We could use the trailer tent…”

“I prefer a hotel.” 

“Seriously?” Greg smiled. “Okay then, just as well there’s a hotel up the road.”

“I know. The Loch Awe hotel has been around since 1881, catering to travellers on the Highland Railway. It is rather spectacular if memory serves.”

“Then on we go. Do they admit bikers?”

“They will for us,” Mycroft said confidently. 

The Hotel is awesome, _no pun intended_ , Greg thinks. The views over the loch are spectacular, and the rooms are luxurious. A few days here will put a smile on his husband’s face, he knows. Mycroft won’t balk at the idea of camping, but his platinum mastercard admits them into most places. 

Greg thinks it’s a good job he has a kilt packed. He knows Mycroft has a particular weakness for a man in a kilt. Greg remembers the first time he wore one very well indeed. He’s got a legitimate reason to wear one; Greg has Scots ancestors. He’s allowed to wear the Fraser tartan through his mother’s side of the family. The single suit that Mycroft has brought (harris tweed) fits in almost everywhere even though it might not travel exceptionally well. Most hotels they stay in can arrange dry cleaning overnight though. Their bike has been fitted with custom panniers to make things a little easier on the packing, and they’re pulling a small custom-built trailer which opens out into a two-man tent which gives them more room for supplies and clothing, but it isn’t perfect. They’ve had to pare down their usual stuff. However, it gives them the feeling of on-the-hoof, which is perfect. 

For Greg the feel of Mycroft riding behind him, arms around his waist, is second to none. He loves knowing his fella is there, with him, enjoying the experience of riding God knows where, just following their noses. They’ve seen places Greg never hoped to see, and pretty soon, they’re going to be off abroad. They’re going to ferry across to Europe, drive up to Denmark, and cross to Sweden. They have plans to visit Norway, as well as Finland, maybe even get to Iceland. They’ve not decided whether to ditch the bike for a car because the weather might be a bit too dodgy for bike riding. They want to see the Northern Lights in the Arctic circle, and possibly see an actual polar bear. Greg fancies a sauna in Sweden, and Mycroft simply wants to see the magnificent Viking ships in their museum. Greg is more inclined to the feast in a Viking longhouse up in Lofoten island, and they both want to stay in an Ice Hotel, snuggled up with each other under reindeer fur. There’s nothing like having goals in life. Nothing, Greg thinks, like being together **on the road**. 


End file.
